


Crummy Motel Sex

by assbutts_in_my_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DEAN X SAM - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbutts_in_my_impala/pseuds/assbutts_in_my_impala
Summary: Sam had always had a thing for his older brother. He thought all the glances at his half naked brother went unnoticed, until they weren't. It turns out Dean feels the same way, and he has a funny way of showing it.





	Crummy Motel Sex

Staying in old run-down motels seemed to be the normal for Sam and Dean. They didn't mind that the mattresses were hard or that sometimes during hunts when they were short on money they had to share a bed. This rainy Thursday night in particular was one of those nights. 

 

"Oof" Dean made a sound as he let himself fall onto the queen size bed below. 

"You're filthy and you're not sleeping like that, change your clothes" Sam said in his normal sassy tone as he took his shoe off. 

Dean shot him a glare. 

"Fine," Dean snarked, "but I get the left side of the bed." 

Dean got up and headed to the bathroom. 

"Bitch," Dean said before leaving a small gap in the door, 

"Jerk," Sam snapped back. 

 

Dean stripped off his mud caked clothes and adjusted the water in the grimy motel tub before stepping in. He like his showers hot most of the time. He stepped in and let the water pour over his tired and achy body. He grabbed a tiny bottle of cheap shampoo and poured some in his hand. He started to wash his hair and then his body. He quickly rinsed off and stepped out of the tub. 

 

\---Sam--- 

 

Sam wouldn't admit it but he'd always looked at his brother. When he was doing pull ups in the door way with his shirt off, when he was cutting the heads off of vamps, Sam was watching. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. So, when Dean did little things like sing in the shower, or talk in his sleep, or even leave the bathroom door cracked when he showered, Sam thought of them as little treats for himself. 

 

Sam was lying back on the bed when he heard the water start in the bathroom, Dean never took long showers, maybe five minutes. Sam rose up in bed and watched through the crack in the door as Dean stepped into the shower. One of the better things about this motel was the clear shower curtain. He watched as Dean enjoyed the hot water. It didn't take long before Sam's eyes ventured downward onto Dean's hard erection. He got caught up in his own fantasies and before long the water had stopped. Sam hurried back to the bed and pretended he hadn't moved. To someone else, it looked like he'd been in the same place for the past five minutes, but Sam could feel himself hardening. 

 

 

\---Dean--- 

 

 

When Dean walked out of the steam filled bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, Sam's mouth practically fell to the floor. 

"You-uh-alright, Sam?" Dean asked his brother. 

"Uh, yea, mouths just a little-" he cleared his throat, "dry." 

"I'm gonna go shower," Sam said while tripping on his way to the bathroom. 

 

Dean gave him a smirk. If Sam had seen it, he didn't show it. 

 

He threw on a pair of old jogging pants and a tight black tee shirt. 

 

\---Sam--- 

 

When Sam got into the bathroom he locked the door behind him. Between the heat on his face and the heat in his pants, he couldn't wait to get his clothes off. He turned the shower on and ripped himself out of his clothes. He stepped into the shower, half appreciating the warmth and half wishing Dean was the warmth. He gripped his throbbing member and stroked, gasping at the relief. It'd be so long since he or anyone else had touched him and it felt so good. He thought of Dean and stroked faster. He thought of all the times Dean purposely turned him on. All of the little touches on his shoulder, right where he knows he likes it. All of the smirks when he catches Sam staring at him because he knows. He thought of the time Dean "accidentally" dropped his lighter in Sam's crotch and picked it up, all while lingering a little too long. A moan escaped his mouth and he fell against the wall, spilling his seed all over the shower curtain. He came with a rush of bliss and thoughts full of his big brother. 

 

He cleaned up, washed, and got out of the shower. He wondered if Dean had heard him. He walked out of the bathroom into the motel room. The air was cold on his shirtless torso. Dean was covered up in bed, on the left side, and looked to be asleep. 

"Thank god," Sam whispered to himself. 

"Hmm?" Dean asked, sleepily. 

"Um, nothing, go back to sleep," Sam said. 

 

\---Sam and Dean--- 

 

Dean did hear Sam, but he didn’t have to know that yet. Dean lay awake in bed, listening to Sam pace around the room. Finally, he turned off the light and climbed into bed, maybe a little too close, but Dean didn't mind feeling his body heat. And since Sam thought he was asleep, he could get away with a few things. Dean scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Sam's middle, pulling him into his growing erection. He wanted Sam to feel him. To feel his breath on the back of his neck, to feel his dick in his back, and to know he was awake. 

"I did hear you, you know," Dean whispered into Sam's neck. 

Sam gulped. 

Dean rose up off of the pillow and leaned in to Sam's ear. 

"Were you thinking about me? Maybe about the time that I did this?" Dean gripped Sam's cock and Sam's breath caught in his throat. 

"Turn over and look at me," Dean said in what sounded like a demand. 

Sam turned. 

Dean looked at him like he was like he was a lover. Dean had passion in his eyes and Sam couldn't help himself. Sam grabbed Dean and they kissed. There was no resistance, only love. 

 

\---Sam and Dean--- 

 

In the midst of the kissing Dean had ended up on top, which wasn't a problem since he liked being in control. The only time their lips separated was to remove a piece of clothing. Sam was clawing at his shirt and his pants were already untied. Once Dean's shirt was off, Sam's pants came next. Then, Dean kicked his way out of his pants until there was nothing left to take off. He helped Sam take the remainder of his clothes off and they fell back in unison. Dean nipped at Sam's jaw and worked his way down, kissing every inch of his body. When he reached his hip, Sam let out a moan. Dean nipped at his hip again and smiled at the pleasure he was giving his little brother. Dean lingered a while at Sam's member before putting all of it into his mouth. Sam gasped and Dean sucked harder. He bobbed his head up and down, each time taking as much of it as he could. 

 

"I'm gonn- c-cu," Sam fought the words out but Dean stopped, leaving Sam gasping. 

"No, you're not, not yet." Dean said demandingly, "Turn over." 

"Not yet," Sam said, still gasping. 

 

Sam gathered at Dean's knees, looking him in the eyes as his took the full eight inches in his mouth. 

"Fuck, Sammy." 

Sam sucked harder, deepthroating Dean as far and as fast as he could. He felt Dean tense and then he slowly took his mouth off of his throbbing cock, leaving Dean the same way he left him. Then he turned over with his face in the sheets and his ass exposed. 

 

After Dean recovered, he reached for the lube in the night stand. He squirted some onto his fingers and rubbed it on himself. He squirted more and barley touched Sam's entrance. Teasing, just a little. He rubbed the lube on the outside of Sam's tight hole for what seemed like forever before he rammed two fingers inside of Sam. Sam moaned and almost fell over at the sudden pleasure, and he would've if it hadn't been for Dean holding him up. 

 

"Fuck me," Sam said, voice strained. 

 

Dean didn't waste any time. He aimed himself at Sam's hold and pushed. 

"You okay?" Dean asked. 

"Better than." Sam replied. 

Dean gripped his brother's hips and thrusted forward. Sam gripped the bed sheets and rocked with Dean's body. 

"God you're so tight," Dean hissed. 

Sam couldn't reply, he was breathless, he was being pounded by his big brother and he was loving it. 

The room was filled with breathless pants, slapping skin, and moans. 

 

Dean grunted and Sam knew he was about to come. He turned on his back and Dean continued to fuck him ruthlessly. Sam gripped his cock and started stroking it. 

"You like fucking your little brother like that don't you," Sam said to Dean in between moans. 

"Just like that, fuck me harder," He said again. 

 

He caught Dean's attention, and his thrusts sped up. He went harder and faster all while Sam stroked himself. Then, all at once they both came. Dean filling him to the brim with his come and Sam spilling all over Deans chest and stomach. 

 

Dean collapsed on top of Sam panting. 

"Are just going to stay like this or are we going to get cleaned up?" Sam chuckled while rubbing Dean's muscular back. 

"Yea, we probably should," Dean's muffled voice said from inside Sam's neck. 

 

He gave his neck a quick kiss and he got up, pulling out of Sam. They both went to the bathroom and cleaned up before bed. When they laid back, Dean wrapped his arms around Sam once more. 

 

"We should do that again some time," Dean said already half asleep. 

"Yea," Sam smiled, "Yea we should."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know this went from PG-13 to Rated R very quickly. This was my first time writing fanfiction, especially Wincest. I've had writers block for three years so I thought this would clear it up a bit and get me back into writing. It kind of just..took a turn lol. I hope you all enjoy and definitely leave feedback for me to read!


End file.
